Ultraman Terach
Ultraman Terach is an Ultra from an unknown region of the universe, perhaps even the multiverse. With his powers and martial arts skills, Terach fights against those who threaten order everywhere. History Terach Ultraman Terach is an Ultra being from an unknown world with a passion for the stars and the secrets they hold. Having spent several millennia, a little more than half his life in fact, of combating against those who dared to cause destruction and chaos, he came to Earth. There, things were no different; hordes of monsters descended onto the young planet, forcing him to battle once more. This time, he had been left exhausted, and was on the verge of death. However, he had witnessed the bravery of an individual, and bonded with him, just as he had done many times before. Weakened, Terach had become dormant within his host, leaving unto him only a mark signifying his presence within. Over time, his consciousness had begun resurfacing, but found himself in no control over his own powers as well as a fractured memory. Because of this, he had reluctantly appointed his host to undertake the only thing he remembered of himself, his task. Together, they set out to return what was lost from him. UltraFan Fight Sometime in the future, Terach becomes involved in the UltraFan Fight event, forcing him in an alliance between many other Ultras against a common threat. He is also among those involved in the Cosmic Phoenix Event. Appearance Terach is primarily a silver Ultra, with some red markings over his body. He bears a protector, over which lays a purple coffin-shaped Color Timer, as well as a pair of braces, through which he channels and amplifies his powers with. His eyes looks similar to that of Ultraman Justice, only a little more boxy. Unlike most Ultras, Terach not only bears 3 chrome crests, but also a pair of horns. As of his bonding as well as his weakened control, the markings on his body has since been altered, bearing primarily dark grey markings in place of the original reds. As for his host, Jean Ishikawa, he is a Japanese male of average height (1.75) sporting black hair. His usual get-up consists of a black T-shirt with a multicolored smudge-esque image on the middle with the words "綺羅星" (Kiraboshi/Glittering Stars) in a stylized font. He completes his look with a brown sports jacket. Personality Terach himself is a fairly open-minded individual, being one of the main contributors to his desire to explore the world. Even towards the creatures he has fought he spares some level of respect. But that should not be confused for naivety, as he is no stranger to combat and the layers strewn over it and is well-capable of eliminating any that he deems too much of a threat. His host is a primarily passive individual, but holding an almost equal level of curiosity to things as his Ultra Resident, such as towards the meaning behind the mark he was branded some years prior to knowing of the Ultra's presence within him. In combat, he can be serious, and finds observation to be a preferred method in combating threats, a trait he shares with Terach. He is also altruistic, being the reason why Terach chose him in the first place. This trait also extends towards Terach. Another trait they both share is the understanding of the value of one's life. Terach because of his millennia of travels, his host due to the deaths of his parents. Neither tolerate the toying of one's life, especially when it is done for reasons that are nothing short of ridiculous. If there's anything regarding Terach that deviates from typical Ultras, it is his view. Unlike them, he does not specifically advocate for the Light alone. Instead, he treads the middle path, balancing and upholding the order that is brought forth by the union of both the forces of Light and Dark. Profile *Age: 11,350 years old **Human age: 35 years old *Transformation Item: Belt *Host: Multiple; Stuck with current Earth host *Family (Jean): **Father and Mother: Deceased **Siblings: ***3 Older Brothers *Body Features: **'Ultra Armor:' The standard layer of armor that is essentially the Ultra's skin, capable of resisting a number of things that humans aren't capable of such as extreme temperatures as well as energy attacks **'Protectors:' The metallic bands that cover his chest as well as his shoulders in a spaulder-like look. They serve primarily as an extra layer of armor, but can also be used to channel his energy with. **'Horns:' A pair of horns, also used primarily for energy channeling. **'Bracers:' A pair of bracers on both forearms. While Terach is very much capable of controlling energies on his own, being an Ultra, the bracers come into play when he wishes to exert a far greater control over them. It is this that allows him to conjure and deliver his stronger techniques. Dubbed the Starbreakers. **'Belt:' Bizarrely, Terach possesses a belt, which is yet another source of his energy. While its primary function is that, and to serve as his host's transformation device, he understood that it holds yet another power. One that holds the key to his past and the answers behind his existence as an Ultra Being. The gem located on it is called the Shinestone Gem. Techniques Fighting Style Terach is a martial artist, preferring to take his fights up close using a variety of techniques from quick or heavy strikes, to joint locks, especially after observing the enemy's fighting pattern or the likes. However, he does take up a more ranged approach when the situation calls for it. - Human= Granted *'Apparition:' An ability given to him by Terach for defensive purposes. Using it will cause a manifestation of Terach to come out and act as a spectral bodyguard of sorts. As it puts strain on him, he never uses it beyond 5-minutes. *'Protection:' Terach protects Jean from the inside, be it biologically or mentally. In addition, he also boosts Jean's physical capabilities. However, the effects are limited. *'Takeover:' As the name implies, Terach takes over Jean's body, bestowing upon him superhuman abilities. Only used should Jean be knocked out or is otherwise rendered incapable of acting on his own. While Jean's overall stats and resistances are given substantial boosts, the time limit has been shortened to about 3 minutes. Personal *'Hand-to-hand combat proficiency:' After having spent some time with Terach, Jean himself has trained to be proficient in the art of combat, mostly in melee. Though, he has experience with weapons such as swords, staffs, and handguns. Thanks to Terach, he was able to improve just past what is considered peak human capabilities. }} Gallery Terach&Jean_(Corrected).jpg| Ultraman Terach and Jean angle test Trivia *His name is derived from a Biblical figure, Terah. **Another reason why the name was chosen is because I wanted to give him a name that sounds close to "Terasu" (照らす), the Japanese word for illuminate. *The technique Shinestone Flash is inspired by Kamen Rider Black's Kingstone Flash. Author's Notes *I am aware of his OPness. I will revise everything thoroughly in a bit. Until then, this is what I can make of him. *Because of obvious reasons, the writing on Jean's shirt will be in Hiragana if he is to be drawn. Category:Mr.Cutlery Category:Fan Ultras Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:UltraFan Fight